Single instancing in a data storage system typically involves attempting to store only a single instance of a file on a storage device. In certain single instancing systems, a separate folder on the file system of the storage device is created for each single instancing storage operation performed. Each file that has been single instanced is stored as a separate individual file in the separate folder.
Because there may be numerous computing systems in the data storage system, each requiring one or more storage operations, these techniques may result in the creation of numerous folders, each containing numerous files. For example, if there are hundreds of computing systems, each having thousands of files, backing up or copying all of these files may potentially result in the creation of millions of files on the storage device.
Certain file systems of storage devices may not be capable of adequately providing for storing such large numbers of files. Other file systems may be equipped to handle storing millions of files or more, but may not perform optimally in such situations.
The need exists for systems and methods that overcome the above problems, as well as that provide additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.